


The Naked Man

by elbowrocket



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowrocket/pseuds/elbowrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura connaît un moyen pour coucher avec la personne convoitée. Enfin, deux fois sur trois. La rumeur se répand et en intéresse un certain nombre…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Titre et méthode en référence à How I Met Your Mother, mais pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre. Ecrite en collaboration avec Un Raton Laveur Lunatique, présente sur ff.net, en cadeau pour DonnyLikesYou, en gage de notre amour inconditionnel.

 Yukimura Sanada était sans aucun doute un tombeur. Cela s'expliquait par sa beauté, ses bonnes manières avec les dames et sa confiance en lui. Mais il devait user également de ruse. Il avait ainsi développé au fil des années un certain nombre de tactiques, qui faisait de lui un maître incontesté en matière de séduction. Tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement lorsqu'il daignait dispenser quelque leçon. Cependant, Yukimura estimait que chacun devait faire ses propres expériences; aussi était-ce un événement rare. L'un d'eux marqua particulièrement les esprits de la bande à Kyo, qui composait l'essentiel de son auditoire ce soir là. Une méthode incroyablement simple, quoique osée, qui réussissait deux fois sur trois, avec n'importe qui. Testé et approuvé par le grand Yukimura. Deux fois sur trois n'était pas un taux négligeable et tous voyaient déjà s'ouvrir à eux un grand champ de possibilités.

« Et donc il suffit de se mettre à poil pendant que l'autre est allé chercher un truc dans une autre pièce, et juste de l'attendre comme ça ?  
« Oui, c'est tout ! »

Toute la clique plongea dans ses pensées et Yukimura gloussa devant tous ces visages si sérieux. Il allait s'en passer, des choses !

~

 En entendant la théorie de Yukimura, Kyo n'avait pas eu l'air intéressé, il avait même à peine eu l'air d'écouter. Cela n'avait étonné personne, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous convaincus qu'il se la donnait grave avec Yuya depuis son retour.

En réalité, il avait tout suivi avec attention car, non, Yuya ne se sentait toujours pas prête à le faire avec lui. Et il finissait par être légèrement impatient.

Pour arriver à ses fins, il avait pourtant essayé le classique “viens dormir dans mes bras bb”, de s’inviter dans son bain l’air de rien, et en dernier recours, de la faire boire. La situation s'éternisait et il était à la fois trop jeune et trop vieux pour rester abstinent.

Ce soir-là, Kyo décida donc d’aller se coucher plus tôt. En tout cas, plus tôt que Yuya. Pendant que celle-ci était occupée à nettoyer son arme, il se précipita dans leur chambre tout en défaisant son kimono, jeta son vêtement et se glissa sous les couverture en tenue d’Adam, dans un seul et même geste.

Cependant, la première chose qui attira le regard de la jeune femme quand elle entra fut le kimono, en tas par terre.

“ Non mais Kyo, c’est quoi, ça ? On vit pas dans une porcherie, ramasse ça tout de suite !

Le samouraï ne manqua pas l’occasion d’offrir à la vue, sa glorieuse nudité, qu’il espérait contagieuse, en sortant du lit. 

" T’es vraiment sûre que tu veux que je le ramasse ? Qu’est ce que tu vas me faire si je n’obéis pas ?"

Il se rapprocha d’une démarche conquérante.

"Dépèche-toi. Je vais me brosser les dents, ça a intérêt à être fait quand je reviens."

Le démon crut bon de signaler:

"Je… je suis tout nu, hein !"

Elle lui répondit, criant depuis la pièce attenante:

" J’ai vu ! Met un pyjama !”

Il attrapa rageusement l’objet du conflit et le renfila en sortant, afin d’aller bouder dehors.

~

 Alors que la nuit tombait tranquillement, Akari n’avait pas manqué de remarquer l’isolement de Kyo, puisqu’elle passait le plus clair de son temps à le suivre du regard, pour mater son c... Ses épaules ou son torse, son visage, selon l’angle. Il s’était installé en retrait, contre un splendide cerisier. Peut-être s’était-il disputé avec Yuya ? Elle s’approcha d’un pas guilleret et fit semblant de ne pas voir le samouraï pincer les lèvres lorsqu’elle s’assit près de lui. Comme d’habitude, ce fut à elle qu’il incomba de lancer la conversation:

"Il fait très doux, ce soir !"  
…  
"Ce cerisier met en valeur ton air ténébreux. Tu es si romantique dans le fond, Kyo !"  
…  
"Bon. Et sinon avec Yuya, ça se passe comment ?"

Le démon se tourna enfin vers elle mais pour lui adresser un regard noir.

" Ça va. Tu devrais pas aller te coucher, Akari ?"  
" Oh non, je ne suis pas fatiguée !"  
" J’ai l’impression que si."  
" O… Ok. Tu ne veux pas me raccompagner jusqu’à ma chambre ? Il fait un peu sombre, je pourrais me faire attaquer…"  
" De quoi tu parles ? Va te coucher.”

Elle aurait bien insisté encore un peu, mais Kyo semblait particulièrement irritable ce soir. Elle lui souhaita donc bonne nuit du bout des lèvres, infiniment déçue.

~

 À la base, Luciole n'avait pas prévu de tester l'astuce, le sexe ne faisant nullement partie de ses loisirs. Puis il avait songé à Akari ; pas qu'il ait vraiment envie de coucher avec elle, mais coucher ensemble, ça impliquait de se voir nus, non ? Donc avec cette technique, il avait deux chances sur trois de percer le secret du genre de la chamane, au lieu d'absolument aucune. Ça valait le coup d'essayer même si connaissant la bougresse, cela serait sans doute très douloureux d'échouer.

Quand elle le pouvait, Akari exigeait toujours une chambre personnelle. Il s’y rendit donc, laissa tomber ses vêtements en un tas au pied du lit et s'allongea en croix en travers du matelas, fixant le plafond et l'araignée qui s'y promenait.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se donna pas la peine de se relever; il était légèrement endormi d'avoir attendu allongé sans bouger. Après quelques secondes, la porte se referma.  
Bordel de merde. Luciole était complètement à poil, en travers de SES draps. Ça méritait bien une dérouillée. Sauf que... Si il y était, en toute logique au vu de ce que Yukimura avait raconté, c'était qu'il voulait coucher avec lui. Et ça c'était assez flatteur, connaissant le peu d'intérêt que le guerrier portait aux rapports humains. En plus qui d'autre pourrait se vanter d'avoir couché avec Luciole, sur invitation de celui-ci ? La perspective de détenir quelque chose que personne d'autre n'était capable d'obtenir attisa un étrange sentiment de concupiscence. Tout en se rapprochant, ses yeux détaillèrent le corps de l'éphèbe avec une envie inhabituelle.

Et par dessus tout, c'était peut-être là l'occasion ou jamais de se débarrasser de sa virginité.

« Akira, qu'est ce que tu fais sur moi ?"  
" Fais pas l'innocent. On sait très bien pourquoi tu es ici."  
" ... Ah oui, pourquoi ?"" Demanda Luciole qui, après sa rêvasserie, ne se souvenait plus de son but ultime.

L’humain se demanda si c'était une façon de faire du rentre-dedans ou si l'autre était vraiment con au point d'avoir oublié, maximum 30 minutes après en avoir eu envie, qu'il voulait le choper.

" Après ce qu'a expliqué Yukimura, si tu es complètement déshabillé dans ma chambre, je me fais des idées..."  
" C'est ta chambre ?"  
" Bah oui."

Akira, commençant à flairer le quiproquo, se releva complètement et fronça les sourcils, appréhendant légèrement ce qui allait suivre.

"Oh."

Luciole pouvait sentir, instinctivement, que ça ne ferait pas du tout plaisir au jeune aveugle de lui confirmer que ce n'était pas du tout pour lui qu'il était là. Il tâcha d'ordonner les informations et ses idées et parvint à une conclusion claire et nette : il devait coucher avec Akira. Après tout, ça n'était pas vraiment un grand sacrifice, non ? Il s'en foutait et n'avait rien de mieux à faire ce soir. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment il était supposé s'y prendre, il s'en remit au plus jeune, à l'aide d'une phrase qui lui semblait convenir à la situation, pour ce qu'il en savait :

"Akira, fais moi l'amour grand fou, dit-il de son habituel ton blasé.

L'interpellé faillit s'étouffer et mourir sur place tant la demande était absurde dans la bouche de son ancien camarade.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi !"

Luciole haussa les épaules, globalement désintéressé. Il proposait ça pour être arrangeant, hein. Il posa les yeux sur le visage du plus jeune. Ses lèvres étaient parcourues de tics, comme si elles voulaient dire quelque chose sans parvenir à se décider sur la formulation. Il reprit, passablement furieux :

"T’es vraiment débile. DÉBILE. Tu peux pas te pointer comme ça chez les gens avec ton air ahuri et penser que tout va bien se passer ! T’es vraiment irresponsable et égoïste !"  
"Si tu veux, tu peux imaginer que je suis Kyo."  
"... C’est vraiment pas possible de…"

Il se figea en plein milieu de sa phrase. Se détourna, se laissa tomber en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, geignant misérablement. Non, c’était pas possible, même Luciole, et donc absolument tout le monde, savait qu’il avait la gaule pour Kyo.

Le dit Luciole lui tapotait docilement le haut de la tête d’une main, l’autre posée sur son épaule.

" T’as raison c’est vraiment grotesque ! Kyo est avec Yuya maintenant, il ne m’aime pas, il ne me verra jamais comme ça."  
" J’ai rien dit, moi."

Akira releva brusquement la tête, manquant de fracturer la mandibule de son compagnon, contre qui il était posé.

" Couchons ensemble ! Comme ça tout le monde verra que j’ai tourné la page, c’est parfait ! Je dois dépasser mes sentiments pour Kyo !"

Luciole, qui avait gardé le regard dans le vague pendant tout le monologue enflammé, se sentant peu concerné, tiqua: "Attends, quoi ?"

"Couchons ensemble, Luciole ! répéta le plus petit du même ton passionné.  
"Pourquoi ?"

Akira agrippa les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

" Ne rends pas cela plus difficile que ça ne l’est déjà."

Ensuite, le jeune homme réalisa qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment procéder. Il s’affaissa contre l’épaule nue de son camarade.

"Akira, on fait quoi?"

Le susnommé inspira profondément.

" On va… Je vais… Je vais me mettre nu. C’est une bonne idée."  
" Moi, je suis déjà nu, et j’ai pas froid du tout."  
" Oui, ben je peux avoir moins froid que toi, répliqua automatiquement Akira en finissant de se dévêtir.  
" Non, moi j’ai moins froid que toi."  
" Moi j’ai moins froid que toi!"  
" Non, moi."  
" Et là, t’as pas froid peut-être?! lança Akira en posant ses mains glacées sur les côtes nues de Luciole.  
" Tu veux qu’on se batte ?!"  
" Ben viens, je t’attends ! Tu peux même pas me toucher !"  
" Et là, je te touche !"  
" Non tu me touches pas !"  
" Si je te touche !"  
" C’est moi qui te touche !"

Ils roulèrent sur le lit en se donnant de petites claques sur chaque endroit du corps qu’ils pouvaient atteindre. A force, ils se retrouvèrent emmêlés et haletants, leurs visages dangereusement près l’un de l’autre.

" C’est pas pareil de se disputer nus, remarqua placidement Luciole, qui épinglait un poignet d’Akira au matelas d’une main et avait l’autre sur ses côtes.  
" Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Akira, qui tentait de le repousser en agrippant ses hanches saillantes.  
" Je sais pas, c’est peut-être ton érection que j’ai pas l’habitude de sentir."  
" J’ai pas d’érection !"  
" C’est pas grave, moi aussi j’en ai une, et je suis sûr qu’elle est plus dure que la tienne."  
" Ah oui ? C’est ce qu’on va voir, répliqua Akira en posant la main dessus.

Il rougit soudainement. _Ah oui_. Quand même. Il recomposa son visage, ne voulant pas laisser voir son trouble.

" D’accord, peut-être, mais on va voir combien de temps elle tient, ta glorieuse gaule."  
" Comme tu veux, répondit Luciole en déplaçant fluidement sa main sur le sexe de son camarade, mais je suis sûr que je peux te faire jouir plus vite.”

~

 Ce que Tigre Rouge avait immédiatement pensé en entendant la fameuse méthode, c’est qu‘il y avait là une bonne farce à jouer à Sasuke (sport national prochainement reconnu). Tout ce qu’il lui fallait, c’était une excuse pour que le jeune homme vienne seul dans sa chambre. Il se décida pour l’option la plus évidente: en fin d’après-midi, lorsqu’il le croisa dans un couloir, il revêtit une expression soucieuse et glissa de sa voix la plus sérieuse qu’il avait de fortes raisons de soupçonner qu’on en voulait à la vie de Yukimura Sanada.

“ Viens me rejoindre ce soir dans ma chambre, je ne peux pas en parler ici” ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

Le soir venu, Tigre Rouge se dévêtit, puis s’allongea dans une pose lascive ne laissant rien à l’imagination, bien en face de la porte pour ne pas louper le visage de sa victime. Tout en espérant qu’elle ne tarderait pas trop. Mais il avait bon espoir, puisqu’il était question de la protection de son seigneur Sanada-chéri.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avant que l’instigateur ne commence à s’ankyloser, Sasuke enjambait lestement l’encadrement de la fenêtre. Et arrivait donc dans le dos du jeune shogun.

“Ben dis donc, je savais pas que la lune était pleine ce soir !”

Le jeune homme se retourna en sursautant.

“Tu m’as fais peur !  
“Je vois ça. Tu... veux que je repasse plus tard ?

N’était-ce pas un sourire narquois qui commençait à s’épanouir sur ses lèvres ? Hors de question pour Tigre Rouge de renoncer maintenant. Il prit un timbre sensuel:

" Non. Je t’attendais.”

Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux du plus jeune s’écarquiller. C’est le moment où il va s’enfuir en hurlant. Ou se mettre à pleurer. Peut-être les deux.  
Ils se dévisagèrent encore un moment, jusqu’à ce que Sasuke rompe le silence:

“Bon sang, j’ai cru que tu le ferais jamais !”

D’un seul geste il laissa tomber au sol son sabre, son short et ses réticences. Complètement interdit, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne pensa même pas à le repousser alors qu’il s’installait sur ses hanches.

~

 Installé à côté de Kyo sous le cerisier, Bontenmaru n’était pas dupe quant aux inhabituelles visites qui se déroulaient d’une chambre à l’autre. Tant et si bien qu’il finit par se dire qu’il pouvait lui aussi se laisser tenter par l’expérience. D’autant que son compagnon était encore plus taciturne et agressif que d’habitude, que du bonheur.

En plus, de toutes les portes auxquelles on frappait, celle d’Okuni restait mystérieusement délaissée. Il voyait la lumière tremblotante de la lampe à huile qui brillait encore à sa fenêtre. Si elle attendait la visite de Kyo, songea-t-il, elle pouvait attendre longtemps. Il imaginait sans peine sa solitude et sa détresse d’être ainsi ignorée de tous. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il se leva donc, s’étira, et décida de lui rendre une petite visite. De pure courtoisie, bien sûr.

Okuni entendit des coups virils frappés à sa porte. Son coeur s’emballa. Enfin, se dit-elle en accourant pour ouvrir, Kyo se décidait à lui rendre visite.

" Oh. Bonsoir, Bontenmaru."

_Cache ta joie._

"J’ai vu que tu ne dormais pas; je suis un peu un oiseau de nuit, moi aussi. Je me suis dit, ben tant qu’à faire, on pourrait boire un verre, tout ça. Tu me fais entrer ? demanda-t-il en regardant avec insistance l’intérieur de la pièce.

Okuni soupira lourdement.

"Bien sûr, entre donc. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Bonten réfléchit à toute vitesse, une lueur bestiale dans le fond de l’oeil. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Il fallait juste qu’elle lui tourne le dos plus de cinq secondes pour qu’il mette son plan à exécution.

" Je boirais bien un petit verre de saké."

Okuni se dirigea vers un placard au fond de la pièce. Elle l’ouvrit et entreprit de remplir un verre à partir d’une vieille cruche qui traînait là. Bonten profita de ce moment d'inattention pour arracher son hakama tel un chippendale.

" Tu n’as pas entendu un bruit? demanda Okuni en se retournant.

Elle avisa le fier Bonten et son anatomie pendante; au lieu de lâcher son verre de surprise, comme l’homme s’y attendait, elle se contenta de pouffer d’un rire incrédule et sortit de la pièce.

Le guerrier attendit un moment qu’elle revienne.  
Elle ne revint pas.

Lorsqu’il se rendit finalement à l’évidence, il n’y avait pas que sa fierté qui avait été mise à mal. En effet, son vêtement se trouvait hors d’état de nuire après son geste passionné. Il était donc tout aussi nu qu’embarrassé. Aux alentours ne se trouvait qu’une robe de chambre, dans des motifs fleuris qu’affectionnaient Okuni et Yukimura. Bonten regarda la robe de chambre avec tant d’intensité qu’elle le regarda en retour. Il inspira et s’en drapa. Au diable le bon goût. Il n’en avait pas.

~

 Étrangement, Kyo n’eut pas l’air ravi de le voir revenir. En revanche, Bonten vit un sourire moqueur s’épanouir sur ses lèvres, une fois qu’il eut furtivement retiré sa main de son kimono.

“ C’était génial, dès que je suis arrivé, elle m’a sauté dessus, la goulue, elle m‘a arraché mon vêtement si bien que j’ai dû réquisitionner sa robe de chambre pour sortir. Je voulais pas t’intimider en me baladant à poil, ajouta-t-il en allumant sa pipe.  
" Je l’ai vue partir, mon gros. environ cinq minutes après que tu sois entré. Ou t’es beaucoup trop rapide, ou t’es un sacré menteur, ricana Kyo.

Bonten s’assit en riant à côté de son ami.

" Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi bien loti que toi, mon cochon, répondit-il. "On se fait une partie de cartes?"

Soudain, le visage de Kyo se trouvait à deux centimètres du sien. Bonten crut remarquer que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

" Mais _casse-toi_ , bordel. J’en peux plus, Bonten, barre-toi."  
" Mais qu’est ce qui te prend, ça va pas ?!"  
" Non, ça va pas !"  
" Mais dis moi, qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Ça a l’air grave. Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ?"  
" Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix de temps en temps, non ?! Vous voulez pas me tenir la bite au lieu de la jambe, tant qu’à vous rendre utiles ?!"  
" Kyo…"  
" Même mon bain je peux pas le prendre pépouze, y’en a toujours un pour venir me défier et me raconter sa vie, et Kyo écoute mes problèmes par ci, et Kyo viens te battre par là, mais vous voulez pas m’oublier deux minutes ?!”

Bonten leva les mains en signe de paix et commença à reculer prudemment.

~

Obtenant enfin le répit qu’il réclamait, Kyo se cala confortablement contre le tronc du cerisier.

Voilà comment ça aurait dû se passer…

_Yuya pénètre dans la chambre vêtue d’une courte chemise de nuit pour venir se glisser sous les draps. Lorsque je l’enlace par derrière de mes bras puissants, -et coucou que voilà ?- elle sent mon érection contre ses fesses rebondies._

_“ Kyo qu’est ce que je sens ? demande-t-elle en frétillant._   
_" Viens voir par toi-même, lui répond-je._

_Elle soulève le drap innocemment et découvre avec émerveillement que je suis tout nu. Ses yeux et sa bouche s’ouvrent grands puis son visage s’arrondit de plaisir._

_" Qu’il est beau !” s’exclame-t-elle “Puis-je le caresser ?"_

_Mais sans attendre l’autorisation elle approche la main et l’empoigne._

_"Comme c’est vigoureux ! "_

_Elle amorce un mouvement de va-et vient._

_" Et qu’il est doux !” renchérit-elle en le frottant contre sa joue. “On en mangerait !"_   
_" Mais je t’en prie, y en a assez pour tout le monde.”_

_Elle le porte alors à sa bouche avec un enthousiasme et une candeur non feints. Puis le mord violemment._

Kyo sursauta, trahi par sa propre rêverie; même dans ses fantasmes, Yuya lui résistait !

“ Mauvais rêve ? lui demanda une voix venant des branchages.

Il émit un vague grognement et Sasuke quitta l’arbre pour se laisser choir à ses côtés. Il voyait bien que l’adolescent voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Il soupira.

"Allez, crache le morceau."

Le ninja évita son regard, tripotant la poignée de son sabre.

" Il s’est passé un truc…"  
" Hmmm…"

Sentant que le jeune homme allait mettre des plombes à se décider, Kyo trancha dans le vif:

" Bon, tu parles ou tu te casses."  
" Il s’est passé un truc avec Tigre Rouge."

Kyo grinça des dents. C’était pas possible; même eux !

" Et alors ?"  
" Il fallait que je le dise à quelqu’un ! Et j’ai besoin d’un vrai conseil; lui et moi on est pas comme ça normalement, est-ce que j’ai fait une erreur ? Est-ce que c’était précipité ?"

_Ça fait jamais que trois ans que vous vous connaissez_ songea-t-il, sarcastique et aigri.

" Hm…"  
" Tu crois que je dois retourner le voir ? Pour en parler ?"

_Mais oui, excellente idée, ça pourra pas l’intéresser moins que moi, de toutes façons._   
  


" Grmblm"  
" Ouais c’est ce que je pensais. Je vais lui parler !"

_J’m’en fous, j’m’en fous, J’M’EN FOUS ! Épouse le, tiens ! Vos mômes seront moches._   
  


" Gnii"  
" Allez, je file !”

~

« Je t'attend dans ta chambre. » décréta Fubuki d'autorité, avec un visage très sérieux laissant supposer qu'il devait l'entretenir d'un fait grave et confidentiel. Hishigi hocha la tête. Il éteignit des trucs, referma des pots, des cages et rangea vite fait deux trois bidules qui traînaient. Il se lava les mains soigneusement et quitta enfin son laboratoire, intrigué sur le sujet dont son collègue pouvait vouloir lui parler en privé.

Fubuki était complètement extatique. Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette rumeur sur une technique pour mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, il mourait d'envie de la tester sur son imperturbable ami. Cela faisait des années que leur relation oscillait entre amitié pure et quelque chose de plus passionnel. Pour lui ça évoluait par périodes ; à certains moments Hishigi ne lui inspirait rien et d'autres fois ça le démangeait d'approfondir leurs rapports. Quand il faisait très froid ou très chaud particulièrement. Et quand il était de bonne humeur. Et quand le printemps débutait. Quand il neigeait et à la période des étoiles filantes.

Ok, très régulièrement.

Il se déshabilla prestement avant que le propriétaire des lieux n'arrive, grimpa sur le lit et hésita sur la pose à prendre. Il s'allongea bien en face de la porte, sur le côté, en appui sur un coude et la jambe repliée. Bon. Il avait beau être assez fier de l'ensemble de sa glorieuse anatomie, cette pose était quand même un peu trop impudique. Il s'allongea finalement lascivement sur le ventre, le buste relevé et le menton nonchalamment posé dans la main. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte coulisser, il prit ce qu'il pensait être un air charmeur.

La seule chose certaine, c'est qu'Hishigi ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sa paupière droite tressauta mais il se reconstitua instantanément un visage impassible en se détournant pour fermer soigneusement la porte. Peut-être que son ami était là car il avait besoin d'une consultation. Pour un problème bizarre. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air bizarre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"  
" C'est pas évident ?"  
" Non, pas vraiment."

Fubuki se prit la tête entre les mains de dépit. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver ? Il allait vraiment devoir lui expliquer ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur le seul type de la création qui ne savait pas associer nudité et coït ? C'était à cause de personnes comme lui que le taux de réussite ne pouvait atteindre les 100% !

" Hmmm je t'attend tout nu sur ton lit pouuuuuuur..." -il laissa un blanc au cas où l'autre trouverait quand même la réponse, mais après une minute de silence pesant il se résolut à terminer lui-même- "… Seeeeeexe ?"

En y réfléchissant, la phrase n'avait pas une syntaxe correcte mais pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait plus du début.

" ... Si tu veux."

Hishigi ne soupira pas, ne traîna pas des pieds, ne marchanda pas et vint simplement s'asseoir sur le lit. Fubuki aurait largement préféré qu'il refuse plutôt qu'il accepte de simplement se laisser faire parce que c'était lui qui lui demandait, en attendant que ça passe. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé pour eux deux. Il se releva et attrapa le yukata qu'il portait en arrivant pour se rhabiller, bien décidé à quitter les lieux le plus rapidement et dignement possible.

Hishigi était triste de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances mais comme il avait en permanence l'air sombre et accablé, ce n'était pas flagrant. Cependant, son vieux pote Fubuk' le connaissait bien et posa sur lui son regard sévère et pénétrant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Demanda le chef des sages avec une certaine brusquerie, considérant que c'était plutôt lui qui aurait dû être dépité.  
" Désolé."  
" De ne pas avoir envie de coucher avec moi ? Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne peux pas te reprocher ce genre de choses."  
" Ce n'est pas ça."  
" ... Ah non ? Quoi alors ?"  
" Je ne suis pas beau."  
" Quoi ?"

L'autre répondit par un geste englobant toutes les parties de son corps bandées pour cacher les yeux de la méduse.

" Oh.” Fut tout ce que Fubuki trouva à répondre.  
Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de la façon dont son compagnon pouvait vivre son apparence, puisqu'il ne montrait jamais aucune émotion. Il avait toujours pensé que ça lui était complètement égal, et certainement pas qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour lui. Il se sentit bien bête et égoïste.   
Il décida donc de reprendre les choses en main. _Littéralement_.


End file.
